


Voldy et Lucius, un couple parfait

by MidnightStroll (AfternoonBreak)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfternoonBreak/pseuds/MidnightStroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Réponse au défi de Dupond et Dupont. Fais un yaoi selon un générateur. Gros délire, ne pas prendre au sérieux x)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voldy et Lucius, un couple parfait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dupond_et_Dupont](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dupond_et_Dupont/gifts).



Aujourd'hui, Lucius le Doux avait été envoyé avec Voldemort le Mignon par Peter Pettigrow le Dur, nouveau chef des Mangemorts depuis peu. Ou devrais-je dire chef des Bisounoursenflammés.

\- Mon petit, nous devons nous séparer pour attraper se vaurien de Londubat.

L'adorable Voldemort le regarda avec un air désespéré à faire fondre en Nutella du chocolat.

\- Mais Lucius … Je... Les autres me font peur … Je veux rester avec toi …  
\- Chhhh... Ne fais pas ton difficile, Tom. Une fois que tout ceci sera fini, nous irons regarder Mon Petit Poney, d'accord ?

Tom Jedusor le regarda avec un air émerveillé. Des étoiles brillaient dans ces yeux et il déclara d'une voix enthousiasmée :

\- Oh oui ! Ze veux regarder Mon Petit Poney.  
\- Très bien. Alors toi tu vas de se côté, et moi je vais de l'autre d'accord ?

Son partenaire le regarda de façon déterminée et acquiesça tout en suçant son pouce. Il ce mit en route et Lucius le regarda partir avec une expression neutre. Puis soudain, quand il fut sûr que personne en le verrait, il sauta en l'air et laissa sa bave tomber par terre :

\- Roooh comme il est trognon ce petit Voldy ! Il est à CROQUER ! Nipah~ !

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

De son côté, Voldy fit rapidement face à un problème.

\- Z'arrives pas à monter les marches ! Lucius !

Des pas se firent bientôt entendre, et lorsque Harry, Hermione et Ron trouvèrent le petit Voldemort en larmes recroquevillé, ils répandirent de la bave et du rose bonbon partout.

\- Oooo~h ! Regarde, Harry, comme il est meugnon !

Ron affichait un air digne de Rena Ryugu en mode mignon on.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vas pas, mon petit ? Demanda le Preux Harry.

Et avant que Voldemort n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, ils vit qu'Harry … L'avait pris par la main et le trainait par terre tout en retournant à la Salle Commune, arborant un air démoniaque. Ron et Hermione avaient le même air.

Le pauvre Voldemort avait beau ce débattre, il ne parvenait pas à c'enfuir. Alors il cria le nom de son partenaire aussi fort qu'il le pût.

\- Lucius ! Lucius ! Viens me sauver !

Mais rien n'était efficace.   
Lorsque les quatres personnes entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, les Serpentard ce levèrent d'une seule force.

\- Que faîtes-vous avec ce garçon ?! Rendez-le à Monsieur Malefoy tout de suite !

Les Gryffondor ce levèrent également, avec un air diabolique et fou :

\- On va c'amuser avec lui ! On ne va pas le rendre à son amour, bande de crétins !

Et les Poufsouffle et Serdaigles, eux … Bah comme d'habitude, ils servaient à rien. Bah quoi ? Ils avaient pas de personnalité dans le canon, pourquoi ils en auraient là ?!

Et tout d'un coup, alors que les Serpentard c'étaient transformés en gentils vampire tous nommés Edward, alors que les Gryffondor c'étaient transformés en méchants loups-garous nommés Jacob, Barbie entra dans la pièce et tout devint paisible. Enfin... Presque.

\- DÎTES-DONC, LES AGENTS SMITH ! VOUS ALLEZ VOUS CALMER OUI ?!

Lucius, de ca voix aïgue, cria en agitant ca baguette « Lashlabask » . Le sort eut effet et les Agents Smiths ce séparèrent. Draco le Mielleux ce retransforma en humain et redonna humblement l'objet de tous les conflits à Lucius le Doux tout en déclarant de ca voix tout aussi mielleuse que son titre :

\- Je vous le redonne, Ô Votre Douceté. Je vous octroie plusieurs jours de passage dans ce château. Faîtes comme chez vous.

Et il chassa comme une merde Lucius et son amant (c'est pas un secret, si?!) sans plus de cérémonie.

Il se séparèrent de nouveau, ce retrouvèrent et se tombèrent l'un sur l'autre. Leurs livres ce mélangèrent, leur regards ce croisèrent, et ils ne purent soudainement plus cacher la passion qui couvait en eux depuis des mois.   
Ils décidèrent de ce retrouver dans le Dortoir des Guimauves Sifflantes (comprenez par-là les Serpentards) et les choses sérieuses commencèrent.

Lucius agita ca baguette, celle en bois, et ils ce retrouvèrent tout deux en caleçon noir et moulant, révélant leurs corps parfaitement dessinés qui c’emboitèrent l’un dans l’autre avec perfection. Enfin, la dernière couche de vêtement disparut. Ca virilité ce dressait fièrement dans toute ca splendeur, telle la tour de Pise.   
Lucius c’agenouilla devant Voldemort et le prit aussitôt en bouche, faisant un mouvement de va-et-vient de plus en plus vite. Voldemort poussait des petits cris de plaisirs et Lucius ne pouvait c’empêcher de ce toucher en même temps. 

\- Lu-Lucius ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!  
\- Je... Han... Te donne... Han... Du plaisir ! Han...  
\- Mais … Je heu... Oh~ ! Ne comprends -Oh~ ! Pas pourquoi tu -Oh~ ! Fais ça en même temps ! … Oh~ !  
Lucius, ne répondant pas à son amant d'un jour, c’enfonça d’un coup en lui avec un soupir de plaisir. Sans préparer Voldynouchet, oui. Il attendit un instant avant de continuer, mais Voldemort c’impatienta vite et commença à bouger par lui même, tout en ce saisissant de ca virilité. Le plaisir qui montait en eux était exquis. 

\- Mais pourquoi je fais sa ?! Oh~ ! S'est pas logique ! Oh~ !

Lucius n’en pouvait plus, s’était tellement bon. Il explosa dans l’intimité de Voldemort, bientôt suivi par ce dernier. 

\- Tu vois, Mon adorable Miel en Sucre, tout c'est bien passé. Non ?  
\- Je... Je... Crois que oui … Lucius. Je... Je t'aime.  
\- Ne me remercie pas, Tomichounet. Après tout, nous sommes ensemble. Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Et les deux amoureux s'endormirent, Lucius ne remarquant probablement pas que son chéri suçait son pouce et qu'un filet de bave coulait sur des mèches de ces cheveux. Ils étaient heureux, et s'était bien comme ça.

 

 

FIN ... Hum ... Voila quoi *éclate de rire en se relisant*


End file.
